jolly-rancher i stole
by Green Gravity
Summary: Natsu did not know that sucking on a jolly-rancher can be very seductive. Especially for Lucy. "Ya want a piece of candy, Luce."


Notes:** Hello Fairy Tail lovers. I decided to type up a NaLu drabble. But this my first time making a drabble or one-shot for Fairy Tail. I just hope I do a splendid job. Now, I type this on my phone, why, well because I felt like it. I was so lazy to go downstairs, and walk over to my mom's laptop. Heh, yeah I share a laptop with my mother, have a problem with that. Anyway, I wrote this random one-shot in school, during literature class. Damn, we was leaening about Anne Frank. Hope ya like the one-shot. If you don't, a clown will come to your house, and eat all of your food. :P**

**jolly-ranchers i stole**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy was red. She was so damn red, why you may ask, because her partner is sucking on a jolly-rancher. Lucy develope feelings for the Salamander a long time ago. Her _hunger_ for him was growing stronger by the minute. Lucy gripped her book tightly as she watched a tongue skimmed the watermelon jolly-rancher. His tongue was teasing the girl. He was teasing her. Lucy's eyes were dead cold; she watched as he fingered with his pocket. He picked up another jolly-rancher. This time it was a grape jolly-rancher. Natsu unwrapped the rapper, and popped the jolly-rancher into his mouth. Lucy's mouth watered. _Oh Mavis, she wanted to be that jolly-rancher, badly._ Lucy do want a jolly-rancher as well, but he didn't offering her one. What kind of best friend was he? Lucy bit her lower lip, she crossed her legs tightly; her eyes saw Natsu's teeth. She sucked in a breath. Oh hell no, she cannot take this torture. That jolly-rancher was torturing her, and it was doing a damn good job. Brown chocolate orbs trailed down to Natsu's buff arms, amd muscular body. Lucy closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

Natsu, as clueless as he is, watched Lucy. His eyesbrows furrowed, Lucy looked really flush to him. Is she okay? Does she have a fever or something? And why the hell is she keep looking at him? So many questions swarmed around the fire mage's head. Is the look of the jolly-rancher make her sick, or the way he eats it. Natsu pursed his lip, he is so confused.

Lucy fantasized on how Natsu holding her, loving her. Lucy felt strands of blonde hair stick to her forehead. Was she getting this turned on by that Natsu? This is insane, has the world gone mad. Why is she having fantasies about Natsu? Damn, she was getting turned on by this. Lucy groans loudly. Damn she was crazy. But is it her fault that her partner was taunting her. Can he just stop that?!

"Ya alright there, Luce?" Natsu asked. His eyes were clouded with concern. He was too fucking cute. Lucy gave him a small smile, trying to reassure him. Natsu returned her smile with a boyish grin. Oh snap, now her heart is hammering like a thousand miles. Natsu must have a whole pocket filled with jolly-ranchers. Lucy was going to die. And Natsu was the caused of her death.

Natsu watched Lucy warily, it must be the jolly-rancher. It must be.

"You want a piece of candy, Lucy?" Natsu asked, "because it seems to me that you want one."

_So, Natsu did notice the way I look at him._ Lucy thought.

Lucy gave him a hearty smile, "Nah, I don't want one." Natsu arched an eyebrow, as if to say, _ya want one_. Lucy giggled softly; she haven't even been interested in her romance novel. Lucy sighs quietly to herself. Why can't she have a boy like that? A boy that is a tad bit cocy, sometimes oblivious, have heroic aura, and cares for his friends. Oh yeah, she does have one, his name was Natsu.

Lucy glance at Natsu, he was now chatting with his feline cat. Should've Lucy kicked them out of her house? Lucy eyes darken as she watched Natsu's lip move. Lucy skimmed her top lip, as if she saw a delicious meal.

Happy flew across the room. He was now next to Lucy. He smirked playfully, and whispers to Lucy's ear.

"Kukuku, you _liiiike_ him."

Lucy shot him a vicious glare, "don't whisper in my damn ear!"

Lucy swatted her book at Happy. Happy laughed, and flew out the window. Natsu waved him goodbye. Lucy let out a sigh.

"Damn that blue cat," Lucy huffed in annoyance. Natsu chuckled.

"What the hell is funny?"

"You're weird, Luce."

Lucy scowl, "I'm not weird." She crossed her arms and pouted. Natsu smiled at her. Lucy wanted to scream, he is just so cute. Lucy chewed on her bottom lip. Now they were back to normal. Natsu is sucking on that damn jolly-rancher again.

Lucy smirked as a light ball hit her. Lucy saunters over to Natsu, who was currently sitting on her bed, she gave him a seductive smile. She sat on his lap, and their was a faint blush on the Salamander's face. He thank Igneel that he gave him a scarf, and that Lucy did not notice.

"Uh Luce, are you sure that your okay?" Natsu asked. He was concerned about her health again. Lucy ignored him, and then she kissed him. She kissed gim, right there on the lips. Natsu's eyes shot bloody wide. He didn't even do anything, was she drunk for candy? She said she didn't wanted any. Lucy bit his bottom lip. Natsu let out a throaty groan. This egged Lucy on, she tasted him. She even tasted the jolly-rancher. Mhmmm, cherry was her favorite. She pulled away and winked at Natsu.

"Thanks for the candy," Lucy said. She really loved kissing Natsu. His lips were moist and delicious. She loved the meal, and in return, she has a cherry jolly-rancher in her mouth. Natsu pouted. He pointed at Lucy, as if he accused her of a crime.

"Ya know Luce," Natsu began, still pouting like a child. _"You didn't have to steal 'ma candy."_


End file.
